interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Joint
English Etymology From < , from < . See also . Pronunciation * *: Adjective # Done by two or more people or organisations working together. #: The play was a '''joint' production between the two companies.'' Translations * Czech: * Dutch: , * Estonian: * Finnish: , * German: , , * Russian: Noun # The point where two components of a structure join, but are still able to rotate. #: This rod is free to swing at the '''joint' with the platform.'' # The point where two components of a structure join rigidly. #: The water is leaking out of the '''joint' between the two pipes.'' # Any part of the body where two bones join, in most cases allowing that part of the body to be bent or straightened. # A means of joining two pieces of wood together so that they interlock. #: The dovetail '''joint', while more difficult to make, is also quite strong.'' # A cut of meat. #: Set the '''joint' in a roasting tin and roast for the calculated cooking time.'' # A fracture in which the strata are not offset; a geologic joint. # A restaurant, bar, nightclub or similar business. #: It was the kind of '''joint' you wouldn't want your boss to see you in.'' # (always with ''the) prison #: ''I'm just trying to stay out of '''the joint'.'' # A marijuana cigarette. #: After locking the door and closing the shades, they lit the '''joint'.'' Synonyms * hinge, pivot * See WikiSaurus:marijuana cigarette Translations * Czech: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Italian: * Russian: * Slovak: , * Estonian: * Armenian: * Chinese: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Italian: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Russian: * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: * West Frisian: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: * Russian: * Italian: * Swedish: , * Dutch: (de) , (de) * Finnish: * German: * Greek: , * Swedish: * Afrikaans: joint * Croatian: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * German: * Greek: , , , * Icelandic: , * Italian: , * Macedonian: * Polish: dżoint / * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovene: * Spanish: , , , , * Swedish: , , Derived terms * case the joint * dovetail joint * flexible joint * miter joint * joint effort * jointed * out of joint * rigid joint * universal joint * control joint * butt joint Verb # To unite by a joint or joints; to fit together; to prepare so as to fit together; as, to joint boards. #: Pierced through the yielding planks of '''jointed' wood.'' - Alexander Pope # To join; to connect; to unite; to combine. #: Jointing''' their force 'gainst Cæsar.'' - # To provide with a joint or joints; to articulate. #: The fingers are '''jointed' together for motion.'' - Ray. # To separate the joints; of; to divide at the joint or joints; to disjoint; to cut up into joints, as meat. #: He '''joints' the neck. - Dryden. #: Quartering, '''jointing', seething, and roasting.'' - Holland. # To fit as if by joints; to coalesce as joints do; as, the stones joint, neatly. References * Category:Recreational drugs ---- French Etymology From the verb . Pronunciation * , *: * Noun # joint ---- Romanian Etymology Pronunciation * Noun # (bar) # (marijuana cigarette) #: ''Hai să fumăm un '''joint #:: Let's smoke a joint. Declension ---- Swedish Pronunciation * or as with English pronunciation * Noun # Joint, marijuana cigarette. zh-min-nan:joint de:joint et:joint el:joint es:joint fa:joint fr:joint io:joint it:joint kn:joint ku:joint hu:joint ml:joint ja:joint pt:joint ru:joint simple:joint fi:joint sv:joint ta:joint te:joint vi:joint zh:joint